Subordinate Prince
by ChikaftNeiyha
Summary: Hidup itu tidak adil. Itulah yang terpatri dengan baik dalam pikiran Hinata takkala mendapati kehidupan yang penuh cobaan. Mungkin itu semua lebih mudah kalau itu saja yang Hinata hadapi. Tapi kelihatannya Tuhan menuliskan takdir lain pada garis takdir Hinata. Bukannya malaikat, malah sesosok iblis bergelimang harta yang Dia kirimkan untuk Hinata./Last Chapter/Thanks for reading
1. Prologue

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Welcome back again with Ney. Well, dengan sangat berat hati Ney mau bilang bahwa ff Ney yang berjudul '_Arigatou_' bakal Ney **discontinue**-in. Soalnya Ney bener-bener sudah kehilangan feel buat bikin ceritanya. Apalagi genrenya bukan romance-nya, jadi makin males aja deh-Ney juga nggak tahu kenapa dulu bikin cerita itu.

Nah, sebagai gantinya Ney buat cerita ini, file aslinya sudah tamat sih. Dan harap maklum ya kalau isinya sedikit-sedikit. Soalnya setiap ngetik ini. Ney ngetiknya dari hp dan curi-curi waktu kalau lagi senggang.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Subordinate Prince**

**Based from Subordinate Prince by Ayano Saijo**

**Story by Neiyha**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-_jii_  
**

**Genre : Romance and Humour(?)  
**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**Bandung—19 Oktober 2012**

_**PROLOGUE**_

.

.

.

Hidup itu tidak adil. Itulah yang terpatri dengan baik dalam pikiran Hinata takkala mendapati kehidupan yang penuh cobaan diusianya yang masih berumur 19 tahun. Ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya kabur dengan semua utangnya membuat Hinata harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Dengan hanya bermodalkan ijazah SMA, Hinata dibuat pontang-panting mencari pekerjaan walau akhirnya diterima sebagai pelayan disuatu cafe yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Terkadang Hinata menangis sendirian ditengah malam. Meratapi nasibnya yang tak kunjung membaik. Oh, lihatlah lantai rumahnya yang sudah berderit dan mengelupas termakan jaman. Bahkan Hinata pun sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali dirinya membenahi atau bahkan sekedar membersihkan rumahnya yang mulai terlihat seperti lautan sampah.

Mungkin itu semua lebih mudah kalau saja hanya itu yang Hinata hadapi. Hinata masih bisa bersabar dan mencoba tegar untuk menjalani hidupnya yang sarat akan penderitaan. Tapi kelihatannya _kami-sama _menuliskan takdir lain pada garis takdir Hinata. Sebelum cobaan-cobaan lain yang Hinata anggap sebagai ujian ketabahan itu datang, sejak kecil sudah ada satu penderitaan yang mengikutinya dan apapun yang Hinata lakukan, Hinata tahu bahwa dia tidak mungkin-mustahil lepas dari jerat penderitaan yang satu ini.

Sungguh, permintaan Hinata tidak muluk-muluk. Ditengah krisis finansial yang menimpanya, sebagai seorang perempuan normal, Hinata tentu saja menginginkan kehidupan romansa cinta seperti roman-roman picisan yang pernah dibacanya dari novel obralan yang dibelinya setengah harga di toko buku dekat rumahnya. Tetapi Hinata tidak sampai meminta dikirimkan seorang malaikat, Hinata hanya ingin kehidupan cintanya berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Bertemu dengan orang biasa, jatuh cinta secara biasa, dan akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya. Tidak perlu terlalu dramatis seperti sinetron-sinetron yang sedang kejar tayang di stasiun-stasiun tv baik swasta maupun lokal. Tapi sayangnya _kami-sama _tidak mengabulkan permohonan Hinata, jangankan seorang malaikat yang dikirimkannya. Kenyataannya Hinata mendapatkan seorang iblis jahat yang selalu menganggu hidupnya.

Pagi itu, Hinata sedang terburu-buru menyusuri jalanan yang becek karena hujan yang turun tadi malam. Tangan-tangannya mengenggam mantelnya erat membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih karena kekurangan pasokan darah. Rupanya mantel tipis yang membalut badannya tak membuatnya serta-merta merasa hangat. Salahkanlah dompet Hinata yang selalu tipis dan tidak berisi. Jangankan membeli mantel baru, bisa makan sehari tiga kali saja Hinata sudah bersyukur. Jadi biarkan mantel usang yang warnanya sudah pudar dengan sedikit benang-benangnya yang mulai terlepas tetap melekat pada tubuh Hinata.

Sekali dua kali Hinata mencoba menghindari genangan air yang menghiasi jalan setapak. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti takkala mendapati sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam yang melaju cepat dan memotong jalannya sehingga menciptakan cipratan air yang sukses mengotori mantel miliknya. Hinata mengeram, apalagi setelah mendapati sang pengemudi mulai membuka kacanya dan memandang angkuh ke arah Hinata.

"Heh? Aku kasihan padamu. Sudah keluar dari rumah reot. Bajumu kampungan pula." Bukannya meminta maaf sang pengemudi malah mengejek Hinata dengan tatapan menghina. Hinata hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena satu lagi harinya harus diawali dengan kesialan yang sama.

Ya, ini dia. Setidaknya Hinata tidak meratapi nasibnya yang selalu sial dan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Tetapi untuk yang satu ini, Hinata sudah menyerah. Sungguh, Hinata tidak habis pikir, kutukan apa yang dahulu nenek moyangnya berikan sehingga tidak pernah habis berurusan dengan penderitaan yang satu ini.

Masih mempertahankan posisi angkuhnya pria tersebut mulai membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar mendekati sang Hyuuga. Matanya menatap tajam kearah _amnesthy _Hinata yang mulai meneguk ludah ketika menerima tatapan mengintimindasi dari iris kelam pria tersebut.

Oh _my my my, _ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari damaimu, Hinata. Sejak kecil pria ini tak pernah membiarkanmu hidup damai barang sehari. Hinata sudah mulai bosan akan keadaan ini. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha, dirinya tetap tidak bisa mengubah bahwa sampai kapanpun dirinya tetap berada dalam sangkar iblis

.

.

.

_-_**Sasuke Uchiha.**

.

.

.

Nah, bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini?

Semoga tidak kecewa dengan ceritanya yang super duper pasaran dan absurb.

Thanks for reading.

Mind to RnR?

**-Ney,2012**


	2. Chapter 1

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Seperti kata Ney, berhubung ff ini sebenernya sudah tamat di hp Ney. Jadi Ney tinggal curi-curi waktu buat ngepublish aja di . Ini dia chapter pertamanya. Nggak lebih panjang dari prologue-nya juga,hahaha.

Happy Reading Minna~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Subordinate Prince**

**Based from Subordinate Prince by Ayano Saijo**

**Story by Neiyha**

******Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-_jii_**

**Genre : Romance and Humour(?)  
**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**Bandung—20 Oktober 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Padahal Hinata sengaja berangkat saat matahari masih enggan terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi tetap saja bertemu dengan iblis itu. Sebenarnya kapan sih jadwal pasti iblis ini muncul dan menghilang. Sungguh, seandainya ada orang yang memilikinya Hinata rela menukar satu hari uang makanan untuk mendapatkan informasi akurat itu.

Berusaha acuh, Hinata merogoh kantong mantelnya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai saputangan yang sempat dijejalkannya kedalam. Setelah kulitnya merasakan tekstur kasar saputangan murahnya, segera saja Hinata keluarkan saputangan yang sudah kusut itu untuk membersihkan mantelnya dari cipratan noda.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Hey, orang miskin!" Suara khas _baritone _mulai memecah keheningan pagi. Mungkin bagi wanita lain, suara yang terkesan berat dan _sexy _itu dapat membuatnya meleleh seketika, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata sudah cukup muak dengan hanya mendengarnya saja. Bagaimana tidak? Sekali dalam sehari, tujuh hari dalam seminggu, tiga puluh hari dalam sebulan, 365 hari setahun tidak lupa dikalikan dengan 13 tahun kehidupan Hinata suara itu selalu sukses menghancurkan _mood _Hinata dalam sekejap.

"Ck, tak kusangka kau mendadak tuli begini." Sasuke berdecak kesal karena tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata. Nah, sekarang kalian tahukan kenapa Hinata sangat membenci suara Sasuke, karena apa yang Hinata dengar selalu berupa kalimat berkonotasi negatif. Tidak ada satupun kata pujian yang pernah mampir ke gendang telinga Hinata dari semua kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Uchiha." Akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara walaupun yang akhirnya keluar hanyalah kata-kata berupa sindiran halus kepada sosok pria dihadapannya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Berusaha sopan Hinata masih terus mempertahankan nada kalemnya walau pandangannya mulai tidak fokus dan beralih pada bidang kosong disebelah Sasuke.

"Apa begitu caramu berbicara dengan orang lain? Keh, tidak sopan." Hinata yang awalnya acuh menengok dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke, matanya menyipit, maaf? Dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"Maksudmu?" Dengan nada menuntut Hinata mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, itu tidak penting. Kudengar kau sedang terlilit hutang. Ada uang yang ingin kubuang kau mau?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mengalihkan topik seadanya. Topik yang membuat kuping Hinata memerah setelah mendengarnya.

"Maaf aku tidak butuh." Tolak Hinata halus berusaha meredam amarahnya. Kaki-kakinya mulai kembali melangkah melewati Sasuke. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat tangan Sasuke mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Cukup dengan menjadi budak di Istanaku dan hutangmu akan kubayar lunas." Tawar Sasuke kepada Hinata sekali lagi.

"Aku tak sudi!" Tanpa banyak berpikir Hinata langsung menolaknya. Lebih baik Hinata menjual dirinya pada setan daripada berhubungan dengan iblis pria ini. Ok, itu sama saja. Tapi-tapi-tapi-

"Keras kepala!"

"Kau yang-" Tak tahu siapa yang memulai, kedua tangan Hinata sudah berada dalam cengkraman Sasuke. Wajah keduanya beradu dengan jarak yang tiba-tiba menisbi. Mata _pearl _Hinata membelalak ketika menyadari iris hitam milik Sasuke tepat mengunci mata bulannya.

"Apa pantas seorang pria bertindak kasar terhadap wanita?" Terdengar suara teriakan yang jauh dari ujung jalan.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang saat itu masih berkutat segera menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menginterupsi perkelahian mereka. Muka Hinata memerah ketika mendapati seorang pria berambut blonde dengan kulit tan yang terbalut mantel biru berlari menghampiri mereka. Dengan sekali hentakan, pria tersebut membebaskan Hinata dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau-" Sasuke yang hendak protes dikejutkan dengan reaksi Hinata yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan pria tersebut dan berlari menjauhi tempat Sasuke berdiri. "Ck- Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat dengan tangan terkepal. Kilatan amarah terlukis dengan jelas di mata _onyx_-nya mendapati Hinata yang masih terus mengenggam tangan pria itu dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang semakin hilang dalam jangkauan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-arigatou, Naruto-_senpai_." Hinata membungkuk untuk memperlihatkan rasa terima kasihnya. Titik-titik merah masih setia menempel pada pipinya, udara yang semula dingin berubah panas. Sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata berteriak girang karena hari ini seorang pangeran-minus baju kerajaan dan kuda putihnya-datang disaat 'bahaya' sedang mengancam Hinata.

"Sama-sama. _Daijobu-ka?" _Tanya Naruto terlihat simpatik mendapati noda tanah yang menempel dan mulai mengering pada mantel Hinata.

"_Ha-hai'._" Jawab Hinata cepat sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Gugup yang menderanya membuatnya sedikit tergagap saat berbicara dengan pangeran pujaannya. Sambil terus menundukan kepalanya, Hinata mulai memainkan benang-benang yang mencuat dari mantelnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata."

Hinata terperangah. Oh, ternyata seniornya ini masih mengingat namanya. Hinata kira, seniornya yang terkenal sebagai _moodboster _ditempat kerjanya ini tak mengenal namanya. Rasa senang semakin membuncah dalam hati Hinata takkala menyadari bahwa nama yang dipanggil oleh seniornya tersebut adalah nama kecilnya.

"Kalau dia macam-macam bilang saja padaku, ya?"

Bagai terkena mantra Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dengan muka yang makin merah padam. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat merasakan tangan-tangan kekar Naruto mulai mengusap-usap rambutnya. Dan detik berikutnya hanya terdengar suara Naruto yang panik karena tiba-tiba Hinata

.

.

.

**-pingsan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thanks for reading :)

Sudah bisa menebakah jalan ceritanya kemana?  
Sasuke bukan iblis dalam konteks yang sebenarnya ya :o

Jadi nggak akan ada kaitannya sama nilai spiritual sama sekali

Last

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 2

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Yah, mumpung Ney lagi dalam _goodmood_. Sekalian saja deh Ney update langsung yang chapter 2-nya. Mungkin chapter ini agak panjang. Tapi isinya flashback semua #lol

Happy Reading Minna~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Subordinate Prince**

**Based from Subordinate Prince by Ayano Saijo**

**Story by Neiyha**

******Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-_jii_**

**Genre : Romance and Humour(?)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**Bandung—20 Oktober 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghentak-hentakkan kakinya riang melewati lantai apartemennya yang berderit-derit kecil saat sol sepatu pantovel hitamnya bertabrakan dengan lantai kayu yang mulai rapuh. Bibir pinknya masih betah menyanyikan lagu yang bahkan _author _pun tidak tahu apa judulnya. Hanya sesekali saja kita akan mendengar kata senang, bahagia, beruntung yang sepertinya menjadi salah satu komponen kata penyusun lirik lagu itu. Singkat kata Hinata sedang bahagia saat ini.

Tetapi semua kebahagiannya itu pupus ketika mendapati seorang siluet pria dengan rambut yang menantang gaya gravitasi berdiri angkuh didepan apartemennya. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa _author _suka sekali menghubungkan kata angkuh dengan pria yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Tapi karena _sang author _yang sok sibuk itu malas untuk menceritakannya, mari kita alihkan saja kewajibannya kepada Hinata yang terlihat enggan untuk mendekati apartemennya sendiri.

Nah Hinata, silahkan bercerita. Kisah ini diawali saat dirinya masih berumur 6 tahun. Saat itu dirinya duduk di bangku kelas 1 Sekolah Dasar Kohonagakuen. Bisa dibilang saat itu Hinata masih hidup berkecukupan karena keluarganya masih utuh dan ayahnya yang masih mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. Suatu hari, seorang guru datang kekelas dengan membawa seorang anak lelaki bak patung porselen dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam kelam segelap malam minus bertaburan bintang-karena kalau bintang-bintang malam diartikan secara harfiah dalam bahasa rambut, itu berartikan banyak ketombe-.

Sontak saja suasana kelas menjadi ricuh dengan teriakan-teriakan kehisterisan anak-anak perempuan yang kepalang senang mendapati teman sekelas yang tampangnya diatas rata-rata. Dan Hinata yang tidak menduga reaksi teman-temannya hanya bisa menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan bersyukur bahwa dia tidak terpengaruh adegan-adegan sinetron remaja yang mulai ditonton oleh anak-anak seumuran mereka.

"Anak-anak tenanglah. Pagi ini kita mendapatkan teman baru." Kata guru mereka sambil menepuk pelan punggung sang anak lelaki.

Anak lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya cepat sebelum berbicara. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang kelewat singkat. Sang Uchiha langsung beranjak dari depan kelas dan duduk disamping Hinata-karena saat itu hanya bangku Hinatalah yang masih tersisa sebuah kursi kosong-meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya plus guru yang masih dibuat bengong akan tingkah sombong sang murid baru. Satu poin untuk mengisi angket keangkuhan sang Uchiha.

Selama seminggu duduk dengan sang pangeran yang baru mangkat disekolahnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik sedikit pun dengan pesona Sasuke. Walaupun setiap hari Hinata mendengar teriakan-teriakan teman perempuan sekelasnya yang selalu beringsut menuju mejanya ketika bel istirahat, bel pulang ataupun bel-bel lainnya berbunyi. Nah, saat itu sih Hinata masih menganggap Sasuke hanya teman yang sebatas mengenal nama. Dan Hinata belum membenci Sasuke.

Awal dari kebenciannya bermula saat ujian tengah semester berlangsung. Hinata yang memang lemah dalam pelajaran matematika hanya bisa mencoret-coret kertas ulangannya dengan angka seadanya. Hinata bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah, kertas buram yang ada disampingnya bahkan telah berubah menjadi hitam. Dan Hinata cukup puas dengan apa yang telah dikerjakannya. Tetapi memang ada satu-dua soal yang membuatnya pusing. Segala cara telah dilakukannya, dari memakai rumus yang paling sederhana sampai melemparkan penghapus yang sudah dijadikan dadu bertuliskan a-d untuk menebak jawabannya. Tapi sayangnya cara terakhir tidak berlaku, karena untuk ulangan kali ini bentuknya-esai.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Dan benar saja, Hinata mendapati Sasuke sedang melirik ke arah kertas jawabannya sambil mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek. Garis berbentuk perempatan mulai muncul dikepala ini, apa maksudnya tingkah Sasuke itu? Apa dia menertawakan jawabannya yang salah?

Sekarang gantian Hinata yang mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Hinata bisa lihat bahwa kertas ulangan Sasuke kosong dengan jawaban dan kertas buramnya masih putih bersih terlihat _kinclong_.

'Dia niat ujian nggak sih? Pasti nanti nilainya jelek.' Berusaha berpikir positif Hinata kembali membalikan badannya dan mulai mengisi soal yang masih kosong.

Beberapa hari setelah ujian, akhirnya nilai akan dibagikan. Saat guru sudah memasuki kelas dengan membawa tumpukan kertas hasil ujian, Hinata hanya bisa berdo'a dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Dengan kikuk, Hinata menggeser kursinya dan berdiri untuk segera beranjak menemui sang guru yang terlihat sudah mengangsurkan selembar kertas padanya.

"Kau harus belajar lagi ya. Nilaimu 65." Seketika hati Hinata mencelos mendengar sang guru mulai memberitahukan nilai ujiannya. Apalagi dengan suara yang cukup keras, sehingga mulai terdengar suara cekikikan yang seakan-akan mengejek Hinata.

Masih dengan mendekap kertas ulangan didadanya. Hinata berjalan menuju kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Sesampainya dikursinya, Hinata langsung menjejalkan kertas ulangan tak bersalah itu kedalam kolong meja sedalam-dalamnya.

"Uchiha."

Hinata menyadari bahwa teman sebangkunya mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Dalam hati Hinata bersorak senang, pasti si Uchiha ini nilainya tidak akan lebih bagus darinya. Karena terang saja, Hinata menganggap bahwa jawaban yang didapat Uchiha hanyalah jawaban asal tulis setelah melihat tingkahnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Selamat Uchiha. Nilai sempurna."

Pernyataan gurunya tersebut membuat Hinata hampir berteriak histeris. Tidak! Ini tidak adil! Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke mencontek kepadanya? Tidak mungkin! Seandainya mencontek pun pasti Sasuke akan mendapatkan nilai yang sama dengannya, tapi ini? Nilai sempurna? Hanya satu yang bisa Hinata simpulkan. Bahwa anak bermarga Uchiha itu-pintar.

Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Hinata tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali ketempat duduknya. Takut-takut Hinata mencoba menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan betapa kesalnya Hinata saat iris _pearl-_nya menangkap senyum miring Sasuke yang terlihat angkuh dan mengejeknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Hinata ketus pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri disampingnya dan belum duduk disebelahnya.

"Hn." Tidak memberi jawaban pada Hinata, Sasuke langsung duduk dengan senyum yang masih terlukis apik diwajahnya.

Dan sejak saat itulah Hinata mulai membenci seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi anehnya, bukannya menghindar sang Uchiha tersebut makin gencar menjahilinya. Tidak hanya selama SD tapi juga saat SMP-SMA bahkan sampai sekarang, seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata menikmati satu harinya dengan tentram dan damai.

Cukup bernostalgianya, marilah kita kembali pada zaman yang sebenarnya. Tiga belas tahun setelah tragedy itu, masih dengan menampilkan Hinata Hyuuga yang sudah beranjak dewasa dan tetap terlihat enggan untuk mengangkat kaki-kakinya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Urusai." _Bisik Hinata pelan pada dirinya sendiri karena untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah dirinya harus berurusan dengan Sasuke dua kali dalam sehari.

.

.

.

Jadi begitulah~

Yang menebak-nebak bahwa Sasuke adalah teman Hinata sejak kecil itu benar 100%

Gampang ditebak ya? Hahaha

Tapi bukan dalam konteks teman sih, lebih tepatnya musuh.

Last

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 3

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Sebelum saya pergi karena ada urusan sekolah. Ada baiknya saya update dulu sebentar #lol

Happy Reading Minna~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Subordinate Prince**

**Based from Subordinate Prince by Ayano Saijo**

**Story by Neiyha**

**Genre : Romance and Humour(?)  
**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**Bandung—21 Oktober 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada urusan apa kau disini, heh? Tuan Uchiha." Tanya Hinata menantang sambil menenteng tas belanjaan yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Ada sekitar 4 kantong yang dibagi rata ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Maklum saja, hari ini supermarket sedang ada _sale _besar-besaran. Jadi, tidak heran bahwa Hinata menjadi beringas dengan membeli barang sampai 4 kantong sekaligus.

"Aku tanya, apa pria yang tadi pagi itu pacarmu?" Sasuke mendesis dengan rahang mengeram. Sikap Sasuke persis seperti orang yang akan _muntab._

"Hah?" Alis Hinata mengeryit. Hinata bingung akan perubahan sikap Sasuke. Apa urusannya Sasuke bertanya seperti itu kepada Hinata?

"JAWAB AKU!" Didera oleh rasa tidak sabaran. Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata-lagi. Tanpa mengindahkan Hinata yang meringis sakit karena tarikan kuat Sasuke.

"Le-lepas." Pinta Hinata takut-takut dengan suara mencicit. Mata bulannya tak berani menatap langsung iris kelam milik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menghujam setajam pisau yang mampu membelek Hinata hidup-hidup.

"AKU TANYA, APA DIA PACARMU?" Semakin dikuasai emosi, Sasuke meluapkan semua amarah kepada Hinata. Merasa kesal karena Sasuke tidak mengabulkan permintaannya untuk melepaskan tangannya yang semakin memerah, Hinata mendelik menantang Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Iya! Dia itu pangeranku tahu!" Teriak Hinata asal pada Sasuke dan berharap dengan deklarasinya itu Sasuke akan melepaskan cengkramannya.

Sedetik kemudian pikiran Hinata sukses dikacaukan oleh tindakan serta-merta Sasuke yang menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir pink Hinata. Tidak hanya memberikan kecupan singkat. Sasuke tidak sungkan-sungkan melumat bibir mungil milik Hinata yang tersaji didepannya. Hinata meronta, mencoba melepaskan pagutan Sasuke yang semakin liar. Sampai akhirnya-

DUK! BRAK!

"Mesuuuuum!" Teriak Hinata sambil melayangkan kantong belajaannya yang menghantam Sasuke tepat dikepalanya. Dengan sekali pukul, Sasuke langsung tersungkur didepannya, dengan kepala yang sedikit benjol dan mata yang tertutup bertanda bahwa pria tersebut dipaksa tidur meninggalkan dunia sadarnya.

"E-Eh?!" Hinata terlonjak kaget mendapati seonggok tubuh yang dia vonis sebagai mayat tersungkur dengan badan telungkup dibawah kakinya. Dengan pank Hinata mencoba menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, Hinata sedikit mengelus dada ketika tidak ada orang yang kelihatan sedang memergokinya ketika hampir melakukan percobaan pembunuhan.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Didera rasa panik yang luar biasa, Hinata mengacuhkan kantong belanjaannya yang isinya mulai menghambur keluar karena digeletakan begitu saja sesaat setelah Hinata memakainya untuk memukul Sasuke. "Se-sebaiknya aku bawa masuk kedalam saja kali ya?" Masih mengigit bibir bawahnya yang gugup, Hinata menyeret tangan Sasuke dan membawanya masuk kedalam apartemen reotnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah meletakan Sasuke diatas futon kasarnya yang mulai rusak dengan kapas yang mencuat kemana-mana. Hinata segera berlari menuju dapurnya untuk mengambil handuk hangat sebagai kompresan kepala Sasuke yang baru saja dia hantam sampai benjol.

Pelan-pelan Hinata berusaha menyibakan poni panjang milik Sasuke. Syukurlah pemuda ini dikaruniai wajah yang tampan. Kalau tidak, potongan rambutnya yang seperti ini akan membuatnya disama-samakan dengan vokalis sebuah band –_you know who_- yang terkenal dengan kealayers-annya.

Hinata berjenggit ketakutan ketika kelopak mata Sasuke mulai mengerjap-ngerjap menandakan bahwa Sasuke mulai sadar. Secara refleks, Hinata mengambil jarak aman dari Sasuke. Berharap bahwa Sasuke akan memaafkannya saat Hinata meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya pingsan.

"Ka-kau sudah sadar?" Hinata mencoba tidak gagap, tapi gagal. Oh, ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak ketakutan kalau kapan saja kau bisa dilaporkan oleh orang dihadapanmu karena kejahatan yang baru saja kau lakukan padanya.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Sasuke mencoba duduk walau dengan susah payah, karena Hinata pun dengan jelas melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kesakitan. "Hey!" Sasuke memanggil Hinata, membuat Hinata seketika mengalihkan pandangannya yang terpaku dilantai untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Y-Ya?" Hinata meneguk ludah. Belum! Hinata belum siap kalau pria dihadapannya ini menuntutnya dengan segala kerugian yang dideritanya. Hutangnya saja belum terlunasi, apalagi ditambah dengan kerugian tuntutan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa sampai rambutnya berubah putih pun, Hinata tidak akan bisa melunasinya.

"Aku dimana?" Hinata mengeryit, sepertinya Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Hinata telah membawanya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Hinata hendak membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat memotong jawaban Hinata yang bahkan belum mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. "Lebih penting lagi, aku ini siapa?" Tanya Sasuke santai sambil mengusap-usapkan tangannya pada kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"E-Eh?" Lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Tunggu! Ini tidak benarkan? Hinata kira kejadian seperti itu hanya ada didalam sinetron picisan yang dia lihat atau setidaknya saat kemarin sedang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membuka situs fanfiction, dirinya menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sebuah cerita yang bercerita tentang seseorang yang hilang ingatan. Jadi saat ini sosok pria dihadapannya itu menderita

.

.

.

**-amnesia?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reverse 'Amnesia'

Reverse 'Amnesia' #lol

Hahaha, salah loh, sebenarnya cerita ini yang mengilhami cerita AMNESIA!  
Yah, anggap aja ini parallel worldnya Amnesia

Tapi motifnya beda loooh~  
Bedaaaaaaaa jauuuuh

Yang sudah baca komiknya pasti tahu. Udah ceritanya bagus-bagus, gambarnya bagus pula QAQ ngirii mamen.

Yak, cukup sekian curhatan Ney

Last

Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 4

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Yak, saatnya update~

Happy Reading Minna~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Subordinate Prince**

**Based from Subordinate Prince by Ayano Saijo**

**Story by Neiyha**

******Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-_jii_**

**Genre : Romance and Humour(?****)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**Bandung—2****2**** Oktober 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Hinata ambil. Hantaman kantong belanjaannya yang mungkin memang sedikit berat membuat otak Sasuke mengalami keadaan _error, _sehingga tidak heran apabila Sasuke mengalami amnesia seperti difilm-film alay yang kadang Hinata tonton saat mendekati hari _valentine._

Kesempatan! Eeehhh?! Ternyata tokoh utama kita ini tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Yang ada dikepalanya malah sebuah jalan bernama 'aji mumpung' yang dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dari segala tuntutan kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya. Walau pada akhirnya Hinata harus berbohong dan mengelabui Sasuke selama yang dia bisa. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke ingat dan akhirnya benar-benar mengamuk kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau me-melupakanku?" Hinata sedikit merengek dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sasuke yang memandang Hinata hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya karena memang merasa tidak kenal dengan Hinata. "Aku ini Hinata Hyuuga, 19 tahun dan kau Saito, 21 tahun. Nah kau itu-" Glek! Hinata sudah memalsukan nama dan umur orang. "Tunanganku." Olala, bahkan statusnya pun Hinata samarkan.

"Tu-tunangan?" Sasuke mengirimkan tatapan tidak percaya pada Hinata walaupun pada akhirnya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Hinata.

"Ya-ya, kau tunanganku. Sampai pernikahan kita tiba. Kau tinggal disini bersamaku."

1

2

3

BRUK!

Sasuke akhirnya kembali ambruk karena masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah mempunyai tunangan dan akan segera menikah. Yah, seandainya Sasuke tahu bahwa itu semua hanya sandiwara Hinata agar Sasuke tidak menuntutnya. Bukankah dengan berperan menjadi orang yang seakan-akan dicintainya adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa Hinata lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aha, akhirnya kau bangun lagi." Ujar Hinata riang karena Sasuke kembali siuman setelah 15menit pingsan-lagi.

Sasuke beringsut dari tempat tidur. Setelah terdiam selama hampir 5 menit. Sasuke menengok kepada Hinata yang mengangsurkan semangkok nasi acar dengan lauk kroket murahan yang dibelinya saat obralan supermarket tadi.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar." Perintah Hinata pada Sasuke. Yah, sebenci-bencinya Hinata terhadap Sasuke. Hinata tak sampai hati untuk membiarkannya kelaparan.

Bukannya memakannya. Sasuke malah memandangi mangkok yang dipegangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sampai sedetik kemudian, Sasuke meletakan mangkoknya kembali kelantai dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak menatap Hinata yang memandanginya dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan makanan seperti itu." Pernyataan Sasuke yang memang wajar bagi orang-orang kaya yang hanya makan makanan dari seorang _chef _restoran bintang lima membuat garis-garis kemarahan mulai memenuhi wajah Hinata.

"Aku bilang makan!" Tidak mau kalah, Hinata langsung menyambar mangkok yang Sasuke singkirkan dan membuang selimut yang menutupi badan Sasuke. Dengan sekali gerakan, Hinata langsung duduk diatas perut Sasuke siap dengan sesumpit nasi yang diarahkan ke mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Sasuke keras kepala tanpa mengindahkan perutnya yang mulai menggelar konser _marchingband _karena lapar minta diisi.

"Kaukan lelaki! Kau tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan!" Teriak Hinata bijak membuat Sasuke akhirnya menurut dan membuka mulutnya.

"Loh enak?" Itulah kata pertama yang terucap ketika Sasuke selesai mengunyah nasi yang masuk dan menelannya.

"Iyakan? Anak pintar." Puji Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis daripada saat memasang wajah juteknya sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut _raven _milik Sasuke. "Kalau begitu aku juga makan dulu. Habiskan ya?" Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan lagi mangkok berisi makan malam kepada Sasuke.

Sesaat, Sasuke terlena dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya refleks merayap mengusap bagian kepala yang tadi disentuh oleh Hinata. Sesosok gambaran Hinata yang sedang tersenyum padanya terus berputar-putar didalam kepalanya. Hal yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba merengsek masuk kedalam hatinya. Lamat-lamat Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah nama-

.

.

.

"Hinata-"

.

.

.

Update Update~  
Maaf chapter ini pendek sekali #lol

Maaf ya jadi kurang puas bacanya~  
Biar nggak kecewa klik tombol next aja :P

Sekalian 2 chapter yang diupdate

LAST

Mind to RnR?


	6. Chapter 5

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Ini chapter 5nya

Happy Reading Minna~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Subordinate Prince**

**Based from Subordinate Prince by Ayano Saijo**

**Story by Neiyha**

******Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-_jii_**

**Genre : Romance and Humour(?)  
**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**Bandung—23 Oktober 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa-Saito-_kun_! Darimana saja kau?" Teriak Hinata cemas setelah tadi pagi tidak mendapati Sasuke didalam apartemennya setelah insiden kecelakaan kemarin.

Sasuke yang saat itu baru saja memasuki pintu depan dan membuka sepatunya hanya melempar senyum tipis melihat raut wajah Hinata yang cukup khawatir akan keberadaan dirinya.

"Bekerja." Satu jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Hinata mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal 'bekerja? Untuk apa?'

"Sejak tadi malam aku bekerja sebagai _host._ Walaupun sudah bekerja seharian tapi yang aku dapatkan hanya sedikit." Setelah merogoh kantong jasnya. Sasuke memberikan setumpuk uang bernominal besar kepada Hinata. Hal itu membuat mulut Hinata mengangga karena baru pertama kalinya Hinata menerima uang sebanyak itu.

"Ba-bagaimana-"

Belum sempat Hinata menanyakan perihal motif Sasuke untuk bekerja. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menghambur dan membawa Hinata kedalam dekapannya yang hangat. Hinata hanya bisa mematung karena tidak dapat memprediksi _action _Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Sa-Saito-_kun_? A-ada apa?" Panas! Hinata mulai merasakan mukanya memanas seiring dengan bertambah eratnya pelukan Sasuke padanya. Warna merah semakin mendominasi wajah Hinata saat merasakan lekuk wajah Sasuke yang mulai terbenam diperbatasan leher dan bahunya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pasti pria yang jahat karena membiarkanmu hidup miskin seperti ini. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah terlahir kembali dan setelah hutang kita lunas. Kita akan segera menikah, yakan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membawa wajah Hinata kedalam rangkuman tangannya. Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke hanya bisa memasang muka bingung dengan keringat dingin yang mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"_Na-nani?"_

Oh, demi Tuhan. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan benar-benar mempercayai bualannya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi Sasuke mengajaknya untuk segera menikah? Me-ni-kah? Tidak! Inikan hanya sandiwara. Hal itu mustahil terjadi. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke juga tak kunjung mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa-Saito-_kun,_ lepaskan aku." Pinta Hinata mencicit sambil menjaga masakannya agar tidak gosong. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata meminta agar Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang ramping milik Hinata.

Setelah seminggu berlalu, inilah kegiatan rutin Hinata dan Sasuke-ah maksudku Saito yang mulai menata kehidupan barunya. Dan seperti malam-malam berikutnya, sebelum berangkat kerja untuk menjadi _host _disalah satu _host club_ ditengah kota-setidaknya begitu yang diceritakan Sasuke- Sasuke akan terlebih dulu menikmati makan malamnya bersama Hinata.

Dan selama seminggu itu pula, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya bersikap romantis dan manja terhadap Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit kelabakan karena kadang-kadang perlakuan Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Kehidupan mereka layaknya sepasang pengantin baru yang membuat Hinata mendadak menjadi kepiting rebus setiap kali kata itu melintas didalam pikirannya.

"Tidak mau." Lagi-lagi Sasuke merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak rela melepaskan mainannya. "Kalau kulepaskan kau akan pergi-" Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, Sasuke kembali merajuk kepada Hinata yang sudah mulai bisa memakluminya.

Tiba-tiba badan Hinata sedikit merinding. Tidak-tidak, bukan berarti _fanfic _ini akan berubah genre menjadi spiritual dengan menampilkan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi _vampire. _Bukan pula berubah menjadi acara uka-uka karena ada 'sesuatu' yang lewat. Tapi ini hal yang lebih sederhana. Poni panjang Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya merengsek menggeletik leher Hinata saat Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Ke-kenapa Saito-_kun?"_ Tanya Hinata hati-hati kepada Sasuke. Saat ini Hinata benar-benar tidak berani membalikan badan untuk melihat Sasuke. Karena kalau dia menengokkan wajahnya, otomatis bibirnya akan bertabrakan dengan kening Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Hinata-" Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya lamat-lamat, membuat Hinata dapat merasakan permukaan bibirnya yang menggesek kulitnya. "Sejak pertama kali aku hilang ingatan dan berbicara padamu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Akunya terlampau jujur. Jemarinya yang panjang sedikit menyibakan rambut _indigo _panjang Hinata, menyisakan leher yang terespos jelas dengan aroma lavender yang menguar. Dengan segera, dikecupnya kecil-kecil kulit putih yang terbuka itu, menyisakan sedikit bekas merah yang ketara.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Saito-_kun!" _Sangkal Hinata sambil mematikan gas karena masakannya telah matang. "Cepat kembali ke meja dan makan malam. Nanti kau terlambat." Perintah Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Aku lebih ingin memakanmu." Sahut Sasuke cepat sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Malam ini aku libur saja. Bagaimana, hm?"

"A-apa maksud-kyaaaa-"

Dan seperti yang Sasuke katakan. Bahwa malam itu Sasuke tidak akan pergi bekerja. Sebagai gantinya, dengan senang hati Sasuke 'memangsa' Hinata yang mulai hanyut dalam buaian Sasuke. Apalagi ditambah sentuhan lembut Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan makin lama makin pendek ya? *ngacir

Btw, disini ada yang suka ItaHina nggak ya?

Pengen buat cerita tentang ItaHina nih *author khilaf, Love Tactics apa kabar?

Yah, pokoknya do'ain ada ilham yang turu dari langit biar bisa update n cepet buat FF baru

Last

Mind to RnR?


	7. Chapter 6

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Yak, saya tahu ceritanya makin absurb dan nggak nyambung dengan timeline yang loncat-loncat dan segala kecacatan lainnya. Terima kasih yang masih mau baca QAQ ini chapter 6-nya.

Happy Reading Minna~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Subordinate Prince**

**Based from Subordinate Prince by Ayano Saijo**

**Story by Neiyha**

******Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-_jii_**

**Genre : Romance and Humour(?)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**Bandung—25 Oktober 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, bangun!" Panggil Sasuke lembut sambil membelai surai indigo milik Hinata.

Hinata tidak membalasnya. Hanya bergumam samar yang isinya meminta tambahan sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikan bagian mimpinya. Wajahnya mengeryit begitu menyadari bahwa ada lengan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dan jari-jari panjang yang memainkan pipinya.

"Hmm- Saito-_kun _ja-" Tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak kaget. Dengan sekali gerakan, Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di futon yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap melihat refleksi pria yang sedang tidur disampingnya sambil bertelanjang dada.

"Kau sudah bangun, tidurmu nyenyak sekali, hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut Hinata yang tergerai ke bawah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tunjuk Hinata sambil mengeratkan selimutnya. Hinata sadar bahwa dibalik selimutnya hanya ada tubuh polosnya tanpa terbalut satu kain pun.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan kemarin?" Satu tatapan penuh intimidasi mengarah dari _onyx _langsung menuju mata bulan Hinata yang semakin terbelalak.

"Ja-jadi tadi malam kita-"

"Ya? Tentu saja, apalagi yang kita lakukan." Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong mencoba me-_loading-_kan ingatannya. "Tadi malam kau pingsan dimeja makan. Tak kusangka kau sampai kecapaian begitu." Sasuke mengambil celananya yang terlempar sembarang dan memakainya dengan kilat. "Aku mau mandi." Lanjutnya datar diiringi dengan teriakan histeris Hinata _plus _macam-macam sumpah serapah disertai dengan tembakan bantal yang menghantam punggungnya membuat sang Uchiha melekukan bibirnya tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, dunia kepada Hinata! Apakah kau masih sadar?" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya tepat dihadapan Hinata. Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, tapi rupanya pikiran Hinata belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Hina-HINATA!" Kali ini Naruto meneriakinya. Jengah juga Naruto mencoba mengajak bicara orang yang jiwanya sedang berlarian dinegeri antah-berantah-yang Naruto pun tidak tahu itu dimana-.

"Y-Ya? Ya-AW!" Hinata terlonjak, melepaskan gagang pel-nya sehingga sukses tongkatnya jatuh menimpa kaki mungilnya yang tidak bersalah.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada panik keluar dari bibir Naruto. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa teriakannya mengagetkan Hinata sampai seperti itu. Yah, bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto juga sih. Suruh siapa bengong?

"Ti-tidak apa _se-senpai."_ Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya sebagai tanda bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. "A-Ada apa?" Setelah mengambil pel-nya yang terjatuh, Hinata mendongak untuk kembali menatap Naruto. Oh tidak, titik-titik merah selalu menyertainya kala berhadapan dengan _senpai _ditempat kerjanya ini. Kalau ada dokter disana, bisa jadi dia mengira Hinata terkena demam. Demam cinta maksudnya. Tapi bukankah sekarang ada sosok lain yang sudah memenuhi hatinya?

"Ada yang mencarimu." Ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan jempolnya kebelakang badannya. Hinata sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat siapa yang datang mencarinya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah gerombolan wanita yang seakan sedang menjumpainya idolanya. Begitu histeris dan- beringas.

"Si-Siapa _senpai? _Sepertinya tidak ada." Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. Apakah Naruto sedang berusaha mengerjainya.

"Oh-" Naruto membalikkan badan untuk mencari orang tersebut. "Sesaat setelah aku meninggalkannya dia dikerumuni wanita-wanita itu. Dan-" Naruto menisbikan jarak diantara mereka membuat Hinata sedikit berjalan mundur kebelakang. "Bukankah pria itu yang hendak menyakitimu kemarin?" Tanya Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata sesaat setelah Hinata berhasil menangkap refleksi orang yang dimaksud Naruto.

Hinata segera menutup telinganya yang terasa panas setelah merasakan nafas Naruto yang berhembus langsung mengenainya. Mukanya semakin merah dengan tangannya yang lain berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk mengembalikan kestabilan dirinya.

"Ya-Ya- _senpai _benar." Dengan nada yang terbata-bata Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Oh-" Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria. Kemudian matanya menyipit membuat Hinata ikut-ikutan memasang ekspresi serius. "Ada urusan apa dia denganmu?" Sedikit nada cemas yang ketara jelas, sedikit banyak Hinata terharu dengan sikap Naruto yang memperhatikannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _senpai. _Kami hanya ada sedikit umm- masalah yang harus diselesaikan." Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kemudian menyambungnya dengan asal-asalan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tangannya yang berwarna _tan_ terangkat mengusap surai indigo milik Hinata.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku, ya?" Tawar Naruto pada Hinata yang tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang _onyx _kelam sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan nyalang.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang Saito_-kun _lakukan disini?" Setelah berhasil lari dari fans dadakannya. Hinata mengajak Sasuke pergi ke belakang cafe setelah jam istirahatnya tiba.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dirinya hanya mengangsurkan sebuah kotak bekal yang diikat dengan kain lusuh.

"Kau melupakan bekalmu." Ucapnya singkat ketika kotak tersebut telah berpindah tangan.

"Te-Terima kasih." Balas Hinata singkat sambil meletakkan kotak tersebut dipangkuannya.

Selama lima menit keheningan meliputi mereka. Selama lima menit pula Hinata bingung akan sikap Sasuke yang berubah menjadi dingin. Dalam hati Hinata bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya Sasuke yang manja itu? Hinata merin-

PLAAK!

Hinata menepuk pipinya sendiri. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang hampir saja terhanyut oleh perasaannya yang baru. Sasuke yang sempat mendengar tamparan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat melihat bekas-bekas merah yang memenuhi pipi Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Hinata menunduk. Sungguh dirinya begitu merasa malu dan tidak berani untuk menatap Sasuke secara langsung.

Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang mencekam yang mewarnai perjumpaan mereka setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka bibirnya untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Tadi-" Sasuke mencoba berbicara, tetapi perkataannya terhenti. Hinata yang sempat menangkap suara Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang langsung Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak segera menyelamatku saat diriku terkepung oleh wanita-wanita tidak dikenal itu?" Tersirat perasaan kecewa dalam iris kelamnya. Tapi sayangnya Hinata tidak dapat melihatnya karena Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya menatap aspal yang mulai retak.

"A-ano-" Ingatan Hinata berputar kembali pada hari-hari sebelum Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya.

Dan Hinata tadi melihat, bahwa yang mengelilingi Sasuke bukanlah wanita-wanita biasa, tetapi merupakan wanita-wanita cantik dengan badan aduhai yang merupakan beberapa pemanis cover majalah fashion. Mereka muncul darimana? Tentunya mereka bukan serta-merta muncul karena ada lampu ajaib dan kebetulan Sasuke menggosoknya. Karena memang letak _cafe _tempat kerja Hinata yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah studio pemotretan, tidak jarang beberapa artisnya sering berkunjung kala jam makan siang datang. "Du-dulu kau suka wanita cantik jadi kupikir kau senang dikelilingi oleh mereka." Ya, Hinata ingat. Bahwa pria dihadapannya itu semasa menjadi Sasuke Uchiha, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa wanita yang pernah Hinata lihat sedang dikencaninya.

BUUK!

Satu jitakan keras melayang bebas kearah kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sakartis. Seandainya Hinata bisa membalasnya, Hinata akan membalasnya. Tetapi rupanya sebelum Hinata sempat bertindak. Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan kalau bersama orang yang tidak disukai? Kau bisa santai-santai saja melihatku bersama wanita lain? Sial! Padahal melihatmu bersama pria lain saja sudah membuatku kesal." Dengan lantang dan lancar Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang tertahan. "Setidaknya, cobalah perhatikan aku." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dan beranjak berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari ada sepasang tangan mungil yang mencengkram kemejanya memaksanya untuk tetap berada disana.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "A-aku selalu memperhatikan Saito-_kun _yang sekarang kok. Ja-jangan pergi, temani aku makan ya?" Pinta Hinata pada Sasuke. Yang Hinata rasakan selanjutnya adalah badannya yang bertabrakan langsung dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sa-Saito-_kun _ja-jangan begini." Panik, Hinata mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Tetapi bukannya bebas Hinata malah merasakan tubuhnya semakin merengsek ke dalam karena desakan Sasuke.

"Hm- aku juga belum makan. Tetapi daripada nasi acar aku lebih suka makan Hinata." Goda Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin meronta dipelukannya.

"Le-lepaskan aku."

Sekali lagi Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih setia bertengger dipinggang Hinata. Dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke membawa wajah Hinata untuk langsung menghadap wajahnya.

"Kalau kau bilang kau menyukaiku, aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" Tolak Hinata.

"Suka aku suka Hinata." Gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Senangnya akhirnya perasaanku tersampaikan." Dan dengan segera, bibir mungil Hinata telah berada dalam lumatan Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa berdiri lemas. Mata bulannya dia penjamkan, mencoba merasakan sentuhan hangat Sasuke yang semakin membuatnya nyaman. Sungguh, Hinata sangat menyukai Sasuke dalam sosok Saito ciptaannya. Tetapi sampai kapan pun Hinata tidak akan berani membalas perasaan Sasuke sebab kata tersebut adalah mantra menuju kehancuran. Kata-kata yang tidak mungkin Hinata katakan. Karena apabila sekali saja Hinata mengatakannya maka-

.

.

.

_Pangeran akan menghilang dan sang putri tidak punya tempat berpulang lagi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chappie ini lumayan panjangkan? Aslinya dua chappie sih, tapi akhirnya disambungin aja deh. Soalnya kalau dipotong jadinya puendek banget. Makin gajebokan ceritanya QAQ emang kalau adap dari komik dijadiin FF itu rada' bikin kesel sih. Males bikin deskripsinya #lol. Makanya minim deskripsikan? #ya ampun malah curhat.

Last

Mind to RnR?


	8. Chapter 7

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

__One laps to go #lol emangnya balapan?

Fic ini langsung dari hp saya. Nggak pake edit, maaf kalau banyak typo.

Happy Reading Minna~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Subordinate Prince**

**Based from Subordinate Prince by Ayano Saijo**

**Story by Neiyha**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-**_**jii**_

**Genre : Romance and Humour(?)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**Bandung—25 Oktober 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Setelah sihir lenyap-**_

"Sa-Saito-_kun _sudah mau berangkat kerja?" Hinata berdiri disebelah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membenahi tali sepatunya. Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata yang sedang memakai apron dan masih membawa sendok sayur ditangan kanannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menentramkan hati. Sasuke seperti melihat refleksi kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

"Ya, ada yang ingin kau titipkan?" Sasuke tahu, bahwa apabila Hinata mengantarnya bekerja. Itu berarti Hinata akan meminta Sasuke untuk membelikannya sesuatu. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi hanya keperluan rumah yang sudah habis. Tapi malam ini bukan itu yang Hinata inginkan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati Hinata.

"Ti-tidak Saito-_kun" _jelas Hinata cepat.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Menghentakan ujung sepatunya pelan dengan ubin kayu apartemen Hinata untuk memastikan ikatannya kuat. Hinata hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang dari hadapannya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke membuyarkan semua lamunan Hinata.

"A-apa?" Hinata menjawab dengan gagu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi merah Hinata. Dengan satu tarikan, kepala Hinata sudah berada sejajar dengan bibirnya dan dengan cepat Sasuke memberi satu kecupan kecil dikeningnya.

"Aku berangkat." Pamit Sasuke kepada Hinata kemudian melenggang keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung.

_**Pangeran akan menghilang dari hadapan sang Putri-**_

Manik lavender Hinata menangkap refleksi dompet hitam milik Sasuke yang masih tertinggal di rak sepatunya. Dengan inisiatifnya, Hinata mengambil dompet tersebut dan keluar untuk mengejar Sasuke.

"Saito-_kun! _ Dompetmu ketinggal-" Tidak mengidahkan jalanan depan rumahnya yang memang biasanya sepi. Hinata melintas untuk menyebrang agar dapat menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berada disebrang jalan. Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Sebuah kecerobohan yang mengantarkannya pada akhir kebahagiaannya.

"HINATA! AWAS!"

Ckiiiit! Bruak!

"Aduh-" Hinata mengaduh merasakan badannya yang bertabrakan dengan aspal. Badannya gemetar ketakutan begitu melihat sesosok pria yang terbaring tidak berdaya disebelahnya dengan noda darah yang memenuhi kepalanya dan beberapa lebam yang ketara jelas dikulit putihnya.

"SASUKE!"

_**Dan sang Putri tidak akan mempunyai tempat untuk berpulang lagi.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan khawatir. Kepalanya hanya sedikit terantuk. Nyawanya tidak terancam kok. Dan dia sudah sadar barusan." Jelas seorang dokter perempuan berambut pirang sambil membolak-balikan catatan yang ada dalam genggamnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata terlonjak riang. Dalam hatinya tak henti-hentinya Hinata bersyukur kepada _kami-sama _karena telah menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berada disalah satu ruangan dokter didalam rumah sakit yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Setelah insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dan untunglah luka yang di alami Sasuke tidak parah membuat hati Hinata sedikit tenang setelah didera oleh rasa panik luar biasa.

"Ehm-dok!" Hinata mencoba memanggil wanita berbalut jas putih yang sibuk menuliskan sebuah resep obat. "Se-sebenarnya orang itu hilang ingatan." Jelas Hinata dengan suara serendah mungkin walaupun masih jelas didengar oleh dokter tersebut karena memang keadaan ruangan yang sepi.

"Benarkah?" Dokter itu mengeryitkan alisnya. Sejenak dirinya menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan beralih untuk memandang Hinata. "Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda hilang ingatan,tuh. Keluarganya pun sedang menjenguknya."

'Eh?' Dalam hati Hinata terkejut. Dengan segera Hinata meminta izin sang dokter untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tujuan Hinata hanya satu- yaitu ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah gontai Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya. Lenyap sudah sihir kebahagiannya. Apa yang dokter itu katakan memang benar. Sasuke sudah mengingat semuanya.

"Hiks-hiks-" Hinata terisak kecil. Masih segar diingatannya sosok Sasuke yang diamatinya dari balik kaca pintu ruang rawatnya.

"Cepat keluarkan aku _baka-aniki."_ Perintah Sasuke pada kakak laki-lakinya-Itachi yang saat itu sedang mengunjunginya.

"Tenanglah dulu _ototou." _Balas Itachi bijak.

"Cih! Tapikan aku tidak sakit." Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal kala mendapati penolakan dari kakaknya. Memangnya siapa dia? Hanya satu balutan dikepalanya bukan berarti apai-apa baginya.

Itu bukan _Saito-_nya. Itulah yang Hinata simpulkan setelah melihat adegan tersebut. Yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut hanyalah Sasuke yang arogan, bukan _Saito _yang disukainya.

"Sa-Saito-_kun." _Hinata mengumamkan nama itu pelan-pelan. Sentuhan hangat tangannya masih dapat Hinata rasakan memeluk tubuhnya. Memori akan basahnya bibir Sasuke pun masih terukir jelas di otaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-" Kali ini bukan nama Saito yang Hinata panggil. Melainkan nama Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah-Saito. Ah, Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya tanpa kehadiran Sasuke yang disukainya dalam kehidupan yang menantinya. Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan? Setelah Hinata terlanjur _mencintainya?_

Sedetik kemudian tangis Hinata pecah. Badan Hinata beringsut mencium lantai ketika berat yang ditopang kakinya sudah tidak bisa Hinata tahan lagi. Dengan segala luapan emosinya Hinata menangis, membuat beberapa perawat yang kebetulan lewat kelabakan menenangkan Hinata.

_**Sudah hilang-**_

_**Sihirnya sudah hilang-**_

_**Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula-**_

_**Saito-ah bukan Sasuke yang Hinata sukai-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-sudah tidak ada. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan sepertinya saya bakal jarang update. Soalnya saya mau mudik dulu #lol

Met idul adha bagi yang merayakan. Met menyate daging ria #udah nggak sabar pengen nyate

Last

Mind to RnR?


	9. Chapter 8-Last

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Last chappie~

(Reedit-Ada seseorang yang berbaik hati menyadarkanku tentang kesalahan setting tempat di akhir cerita thanks #nangisbahagia ternyata ada yang memperhatikanku)

Happy Reading Minna~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Subordinate Prince**

**Based from Subordinate Prince by Ayano Saijo**

**Story by Neiyha**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-**_**jii**_

**Genre : Romance and Humour(?)**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**Bandung—27 Oktober 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUUK! PRAANG!

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto panik sambil menghampiri Hinata yang kebingungan karena piring dan gelas yang dibawanya sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _senpai." _Hinata terlihat kewalahan membereskan kekacauanyang ditimbulkannya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati Hinata mencoba membersihkan pecahan kaca yang berantakan di lantai. Tapi terlambat, karena kabut dalam otaknya menghancurkan pikirannya lagi-lagi Hinata tergores pinggiran kaca yang pecah.

"Aw!" Hinata meringis sambil memegangi tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"HINATA!" Tegur Naruto melihat kecerobohan Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Biar aku yang bereskan ini." Titahnya tegas karena memang dia pekerja sambilan sekaligus anak pemilik _cafe _itu.

Hinata mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih sembari membungkuk karena bersalah merepotkan _senpai-_nya itu. Dengan segera Hinata kembali ke ruang staff dan mengobrak-abrik lokernya untuk mencari plester yang mungkin saja dia bawa. Tapi nihil, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Kau mencari ini?" Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto masuk sembari mengacung-acungkan beberapa lembar plester yang ada ditangannya. "Nih!" Hinata menerimanya dengan kikuk kemudian mulai merekatkannya pada lukanya yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah.

"Hey, Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatan kacau sekali akhir-akhir ini." Tanya Naruto cemas sambil mencoba duduk di sebelah Hinata. Mata biru safirnya diam-diam melirik pada tangan Hinata yang hampir seluruhnya terbalut plester. Yah, memang sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata tidak seproduktif biasanya dan sering menimbulkan kerusakan.

"Aku hanya ada se-sedikit masalah." Hinata menundukan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak melihat mata Naruto yang memandangnya iba. Sambil memainkan ujung roknya yang mulai kusut, Hinata menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang cepat hari ini." Naruto berdiri sambil menepuk lututnya. "Aku akan minta izin ke manager. Dan aku akan mengantarmu. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Hinata." Ujar Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang hampir saja protes kalau saja pintu besi didepannya tidak terlalu cepat tertutup dan punggung Naruto masih tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

.

.

.

"Ha-harusnya _senpai _tidak usah melakukan ini kepadaku." Protes Hinata ditengah-tengah perjalanannya pulangnya.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto menapaki jalanan bersalju yang meninggalkan jejak sepatu mereka setiap kali mereka melangkah. Susah payah Hinata mengimbangi kaki jenjang Naruto yang seakan meninggalkannya beberapa langkah setiap kali pemuda _tan _itu melangkah. Hinata sedikit kaget kala Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menghadap dirinya.

"Dan membiarkanmu menghancurkan _cafe-_ku? Aku rasa tidak." Balas Naruto sakartis.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Oh tidak, _senpai_-nya ini dalam _angry mode_. Untung saja ini hanya sebuah fic karangan author abal yang suka males update. Kalau ini masih dalam Naruto karangan om Masashi kece itu. Pasti Naruto sudah dalam _bijuu_ mode. Atau setidaknya aura kyuubi sudah menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Ma-maaf." Cicit Hinata pelan. Hinata sadar bahwa gajinya selama sebulan belum tentu bisa mengganti semuanya. 5 piring, 10 cangkir, 15 pisin, dan kelipatan 5 benda lainnya.

Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu ini masa-masa terburuknya." Ucap Naruto maklum.

"E-Eh?" Hinata mendongakkan kepala. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Ma-Maksud _senpai?"_

"Aku dengar pacarmu meninggalkanmu?"

"Pa-Pacar? Yang mana?" Entah Hinata sedang berpura-pura bodoh atau apapun. Yang jelas sikapnya yang sok polos ini membuat Naruto kesal sehingga mengertakkan gigi-giginya membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Itu yang rambutnya mirip bebek."

Hinata tidak membalas Naruto. Tapi dari mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'o' seperti ikan koi. Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata akhirnya _connect _juga dengan topik yang sedang dibahasnya.

I-itu bukan pacarku."Sangkal Hinata. "Uhhm- apa ya dia itu- orang yang numpang lewat dalam hidupku?" Bohong! Bukan orang numpang lewat. Tapi hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat dengan membawa magnet yang membuat Hinata sukses menempel layaknya prangko.

"Aku kira tidak begitu. Kau pasti punya hubungan khusus dengannya." Goda Naruto membuat gelapan.

"Bu-bukan seperti i-itu." Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda penolakannya. "Se-sekarang dia sudah- kembali kekeluarganya." Wajah Hinata berubah murung. Membuat Naruto sedikit tidak enak hati karena dialah yang berkontribusi besar dalam kesedihannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Ucap Naruto canggung sambil menggaruk t engkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku bersyukur dia bukan pacarmu."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kalau dia pacarmu. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kesempatan." Lanjut Naruto tanpa canggung sama sekali. "Hey, Hinata, tinggallah denganku. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menderita sendiri. Kupikir aku suka kamu. Kamu mau menjadi pacarku? Aku pasti bisa menjadi pangeranmu." Ucap Naruto gamblang dengan kalimat yang berantakan. Garis-garis merah mulai merambah disekitar pipinya. Bukan karena udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, tapi karena jantungnya yang bertalu-talu memompa semua darah menuju pipinya.

Hinata tersentak. Mukanya sudah mirip udang rebus. Oh, ini dia- ini yang selalu Hinata tunggu. Tapi- kenapa Hinata merasa ada yang salah? Bukan pria ini yang Hinata harapkan untuk mengatakan cinta padanya. Yang Hinata inginkan hanya-

_Chu_

_'_Eh?'

"Maaf ya, tapi pangerannya cuma aku seorang." Ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba sudah menarik Hinata dan menciumnya dengan paksa. "Hinata Hyuuga hanya milik _Uchiha Sasuke _ seorang. Sebaiknya kau pergi mencari yang lain." Perintahnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan di punggung Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Hinata terkaget-kaget melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sudah semenjak 5 menit yang lalu Naruto meninggalkan mereka. Dan Hinata yang terlalu kaget baru mendapatkan kembali suaranya setelah 5 menit itu berlalu.

"Putri yang merepotkan. Baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah selingkuh." Ujar Sasuke kesal sambil mengacak rambut ravennya yang lagi-lagi melawan gravitasi. "Kalau kau punya banyak waktu. Lebih baik kau belajar memasak makanan lain. Jangan nasi acar terus."

Hinata melongo. Eh? Loh? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahuinya bukankah waktu itu-

"Bu-bukankah waktu itu kau-"

"Hilang ingatan?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Hinata? Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke. "Aku memang hilang ingatan. Tapi malamnya ingatanku langsung kembali kok." Jelas Sasuke santai.

"Ka-kalau begitu selama dirumahku kau hanya berpura-pura hilang ingatan? Ja-jahat." Hinata terisak, hampir menangis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat bahwa selama ini Sasuke membohonginya.

"Kalau aku tidak begitu. Maka selamanya aku tidak bisa jujur terhadap orang yang kusukai. Aku tahu caraku ini kekanak-kanakan. Tapi-" Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata erat, membawanya langsung kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mohon. Kalau kau sedikit saja menyukaiku. Kumohon maafkan aku." Pinta Sasuke tulus. Bahunya bergetar menahan ketakutan yang seakan meluber dalam hatinya. Takut kalau Hinata semakin membencinya setelah semua sandiwara yang dia lakukan.

Hinata diam tak bergeming. Membuat Sasuke semakin takut bahwa Hinata akan lebih membencinya setelah semua kebodohan yang dia lakukan.

"_Su-suki." _Gumam Hinata ditengah-tengah pelukan Sasuke. "Bu-Bukankah itu yang ingin kau dengar?" Sambil menahan rasa malu badai yang tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya, Hinata mencoba jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku uhhmm- suka padamu."

Sasuke melepas pelukan Hinata untuk mendapati Hinata yang memandangnya malu dengan muka semerah buah tomat favoritnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga." Sasuke menghambur memeluk Hinata-lagi. "_Daisuki dayo, _Hinata. _Hontou ni daisuki." _Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata sembari menciumi rambut indigo Hinata yang menguarkan aroma menenangkan.

"Aku tahu Sasuke."

.

.

.

_**Sang Putri sudah mendapatkan sihir yang abadi.**_

_**Dimana sang pangeran tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.**_

_**Dan sang Putri akan selalu punya tempat berpulang, saat sepatu kacanya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya.**_

_**Pangerannya ada disini.**_

_**Membuka kedua tangannya lebar untuk menyambut sang Putri yang kelelahan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** . **_

_** OMAKE**_

"Sa-Sasuke _baka!"_ Teriak Hinata histeris sambil melemparkan bantal sofanya yang telah lapuk dan berubah warna. Sasuke yang tidak bisa memprediksi perlakuan Hinata hanya bisa memasrahkan wajah tampannya terkena hantaman gratis karena menjadi target tembakan bantal Hinata.

"Kau mau membuatku amnesia lagi, hah?" Sahut Sasuke tak terima atas perlakuan Hinata. "Memangnya apa salahku?" Merasa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan, Sasuke hanya bisa bertanya kepada Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang. Oh-tidak! Tatapan itu lagi. Itu tatapan saat Hinata membencinya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan, memangnya apa yang dia perbuatan sampai Hinata kembali membencinya?

"Ke-kenapa kau membayar hutangku?" Sebuah pertanyaan menuntut terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran kepada orang yang menjadi _calon istri-_nya ini. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca kok. Aku memang mengetik 'calon istri'-nya dengan format italic pula.

"Wajar sajakan? Kaukan calon istri-ku. Bukankah beberapa hari lagi kita akan-uhmp" Lagi-lagi lemparan tepat sasaran mengenai wajahnya dan seketika membungkam Sasuke yang hendak protes.

"Bukan berarti kau ikut campur masalahku. Itu utangku!" Sambil menunjuk dadanya bangga-okay,mungkin sedikit aneh bila ada orang yang bangga dengan utang yang dimilikinya- Hinata mulai kalap. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun Hinata sangat mencintai pria dihadapannya ini. Tetapi tetap saja cara pria tersebut salah. Itu utang milik Hinata, dan Hinata akan lebih terbebani lagi kalau bukan dia sendiri yang membayarnya. Hinata tidak mau digunjingkan hanya ingin memanfaatkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Hinata. Sasuke kira dengan membayar hutangnya sampai lunas, Hinata akan merasa senang dan semakin mencintainya. Tetapi rupanya anggapan itu salah. Bukannya mencintainya, Hinata malah berbalik membencinya. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke seakan ditarik dari alam sadarnya, setelah melihat suatu berkelebat berkilauan perak yang Hinata lemparkan padanya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau-"

"Aku kembalikan cincin itu! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu! Pikirkan kesalahanmu Tuan Muda Uchiha!" Dengan berlinang air mata Hinata mendorong Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya. Sasuke mematung tidak menyadari bahwa tetangga Hinata mulai berhamburan keluar dan menatapnya iba.

"Hah?"

Dan sepertinya Sasuke harus sabar menunda statusnya yang seharusnya dalam beberapa hari lagi resmi menjadi suami Hinata.

_Poor Sasuke!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELESAI! **

Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ini =3= #tebar confetti

Semoga nggak kecewa dengan endingnya yang pasaran ya~

Thanks buat yang sudah baca, review, fav, follow, deelel

Thanks buat _Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz_ yang menyadarku tentang keganjilan setting tempat di omake #peluktium. Aku tanpamu pastilah nggak sadar-sadar akan kekonyolan yang aku buat.

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini dari awal sampai akhir?

Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya :D

atau kalian bisa juga kirimin uneg-uneg kalian n ikutin work progress kita (yah, yang lagi aktif cuma Ney aja) di twitter Neiyhachika

Itu akun khusus anak-anak FF~

Thanks

**-Ney,2012**


End file.
